


The Other Slug Club

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bring Back The Porn Challenge, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Other Slug Club

**Title:** The Other Slug Club  
 **Pairing:** Snape/Slughorn  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~2165  
 **Summary:** Horace has _another_ collection.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
 **Warnings:** First time, dub-con, oral, anal  
 **Beta:** [](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**roozette**](http://roozette.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/). <3  
 **A/N:** Written for [bbtp_challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/bbtp_challenge/).

The difference between a seventeen-year-old boy and an eighteen-year-old was negligible physically. If a young man was twenty or twenty-two, _then_ he'd be a bit too mature for Horace's taste.

Still, seventh years are all seventeen when they arrive and most have birthdays before they leave school. Plenty of opportunity to indulge without too much concern for appearances of impropriety.

It was a cold night in January when the pale, thin form of Severus Snape found its way into Slughorn's personal chambers. He'd promised to teach the boy something new and that wasn't far from the truth.

A drink to begin with, Horace's cock already stirring under his robes. Severus was nervous, eyes darting left and right, as he sipped his drink. Once he'd finished the whisky, his skin was slightly flushed and his eyes wide.

Lovely.

"Take off your robes," Horace said, his hand unable to resist reaching for his cock any longer.

"What?" Severus asked then noticed the movement under Slughorn's robes. "I don't think—"

"I think, Mr Snape, you ought to do what your professor asks of you." Horace watched as Severus's eyes went slightly glassy before he stood and slipped out of his robes. Unsurprisingly, given what he knew of the boy's background, Severus was left in just his worn pants and a thin vest.

He rubbed his arms and Horace waved his wand toward the fire. "Better?"

Severus nodded. Horace could see he was starting to get hard, the mild aphrodisiac working perfectly.

"Come closer," Horace said, opening his robes and pulling his own cock out. He could tell Severus was trying to resist the pull of his directives, but they wouldn't have got this far if Severus didn't want it on some level, even if only subconsciously. "On your knees, here," he indicated by spreading his thighs.

His cock was thick and veined, his balls furred and heavy beneath, but he watched, delighted, as Severus licked his lips before falling to his knees. "Have you done this before?"

Severus looked up at him, stringy black hair framing his face, and shook his head.

A virgin. Horace's cock throbbed. "Wonderful, dear boy. Just wrap your hand around me first."

Severus reached out and wrapped his long, cool fingers around Horace's cock. Horace sighed softly. Yes, Severus would do nicely.

"Now give it a stroke." Severus began moving his hand up and down Horace's shaft. When Horace noticed a bead of precome at the tip, he held up a hand.

"Lick that." Severus looked at him for a moment, but then opened his mouth and licked across the head of Horace's cock. "Again."

Severus continued stroking and licking the head of his cock and Horace ran a hand into his hair, pressing against the back of his head. "Now suck me into your mouth, Severus."

He groaned as he watched Severus's mouth swallow him down. He couldn't take his whole length, but that was what his arse was for after all. Horace closed his eyes, enjoying this most inexpert blow job for what it was. Not fully satisfying, but knowing Severus hadn't ever done it before brought an entirely different sort of pleasure.

He thrust into Severus's mouth and heard him gag slightly. When he looked down past his round belly, he saw Severus was warming to his task as he did in all things. A hard worker if not gifted.

"Very good, Severus," Horace said, "but you mustn't touch yourself. Not yet." Severus's free hand stopped moving and dropped to his side.

Pushing his head back, Horace then said, "Stand up and let's see what else you can do for me."

Severus stood, his cock now straining against his pants, a wet spot at the head.

"Take off the rest."

Slowly Severus pulled the vest over his head and dropped it on the floor. Horace admired his pale nipples and smooth skin, his ribs visible and just a thin line of hair going from his navel to the waistband of his pants. Which hadn't come off yet.

"Severus," he said, a note of warning in his voice, and he licked his lips as he watched the pants slide down narrow hips and Severus' cock spring free, long and remarkably thick considering the rest of his thin physique. "Oh, I must taste you. Step closer." Horace reached out and pulled Severus's hips, until he stood between Horace's thighs.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the musky scent of Severus's arousal before parting his lips and sucking him down to the root.

It was only a minute or two before he felt Severus's body seize up and he came quickly in Horace's mouth.

Delicious.

Horace sat back and took a sip of his whisky as he watched Severus bent over and panting.

"Now we move on to the next stage, I think," Horace said, his own cock ready for attention again. " _Accio_ lubricant." Severus's eyes widened as a phial of fluid flew into Horace's hand.

"Professor?" he asked hoarsely and Horace grinned.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Severus, and I plan to enjoy it thoroughly. Now _turn around_ and bend over so I can prepare you."

Severus shook his head, hands balled into fists.

"Oh, don't be like that, or you won't enjoy it." Horace was tempted to cast an Imperius proper on the boy if he got skittish—he wasn't about to stop before he'd taken his pleasure—but it seemed that wouldn't be necessary. Severus turned around and bent in half, hands braced on his thighs. "There we are."

He reached out and ran his hands over the pale flesh on offer, squeezing one of Severus's cheeks and then parting them to reveal his tight little arsehole. Horace dipped the tip of his wand into the phial and then pressed it to Severus's hole.

"Oh," Severus gasped and pulled away slightly, so Horace grasped his hip to keep him still.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Severus?" Horace began pushing his wand deeper and pulling back, the lube and the spell cleansing and stretching the muscles, but not too much. No, Horace wanted to feel this tight, young arse wrapped around him.

"I think that's enough." Horace pulled his wand free and set it on the table beside the sofa. "All right, come closer now." He kept his hand on Severus's hip and guided him back toward him. "Sit on my cock, Severus, there we are."

Gripping his cock, he held it steady while guiding Severus down. When the head breached the tiny hole, Horace groaned while Severus hissed. "Take your time, boy."

Severus grabbed Horace's knees and slowly sank down, pausing, hesitating, pulling back before pushing down. Horace ran his hands over Severus's back and sides, desperate to push in hard, but not wanting to cause any damage.

"That's perfect, Severus, nearly there." Horace watched, blood thrumming through his veins and pounding in his cock, as Severus closed the gap and took his entire length inside him. Horace could see he was panting, breathing through the burn certainly.

Horace felt as if his cock was held in a vice, Severus's arse was so incredibly hot and tight. He reached up and pinched his own nipple for the frisson of pain he needed not to get overly excited. It wouldn't do at all to spend himself too soon.

Breathing more steadily he moved his hands to both of Severus's hips. "Up and down now, Severus." He moaned happily as he watched his cock appear and then disappear again.

Spreading his legs further he began thrusting up into Severus. "You're doing well. A little faster now."

Severus lifted himself up and dropped back down. Horace could see his wiry thighs straining with the effort, could hear his soft grunts which aroused Horace all the more.

"Let me hear you, Severus, no need to be shy."

He still didn't make much noise but the occasional groan passed his lips.

"I want to try something else," Horace said after a while. Severus began to pull off but he reached for him. "Don't move, Severus. You stay right where you are."

Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms around Severus's waist and pulled him into his lap more fully.

"Put your feet on my thighs and rest your head against my shoulder." Severus moved his legs, settling his feet flat on the tops of Horace's thighs then let his head fall back, inky black hair brushing Horace's neck.

"Now, the mirror." Summoning his wand, which was just out of reach where he'd left it, Horace then conjured a mirror perfectly placed so he could watch their coupling and so could Severus.

He thrust up into Severus and Severus keened, the new angle making sure he hit the boy's prostate. Now that Severus was pressed against him, he took the time to search out those nipples he'd admired earlier, chuckling when Severus gasped as he pinched them.

"Delightful, isn't it?"

Horace watched them in the mirror, Severus's body a contrast with Horace's, thin and nearly hairless against rotund and furred all over. It was one of the benefits of preferring a certain body type—the visual was memorable and arousing when he found himself alone.

He was especially pleased to note that Severus's cock was fully hard again. Oh, to be so young again, he thought ruefully. He kept one hand on Severus's nipple and moved the other to his length, stroking him firmly.

Horace thrust up into him, body beginning to sweat with the exertion. He should have made Severus do all the work as he usually did with others, but there was something special about Severus, there always had been.

Severus was getting close, Horace could tell, and he stroked him faster. Severus whimpered and groaned before clenching his jaw tight to keep from crying out, his arse spasming around Horace's length, his come splattering his stomach. Horace brought his wet, sticky hand to Severus's mouth and pushed two fingers inside it, fucking him hard as he sucked them clean.

He was close himself and seeing Severus utterly debauched in the mirror, his fingers in his mouth, was enough to finally send him over the edge and he roared as he came, filling Severus's arse with his come.

He sat panting for several minutes, listening to Severus's breath and watching the rise and fall of his chest.

"You were marvelous, Severus, just marvelous. Whenever you get hard in this castle, I want you to find me. You must promise me." Horace held his chin and looked at him in the mirror and Severus nodded.

_Eighteen years later…_

"Professor!" Horace said as Severus Snape stepped out from behind a suit of armour near Horace's new chambers. "I didn't see you there."

"No, I don't suppose you did. I, however, sensed your presence as soon as you entered the castle." Severus's voice was icy and shivers went up Horace's spine. He reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and wiped his sweaty brow.

"That's highly unusual," Horace replied and took a step back, but Severus only stepped closer.

"Indeed," Severus replied softly, nearly crowding Horace against the cold stone wall. "I believe, if you think very carefully, you'll recall a certain promise I made to you many years ago."

Horace was speechless. "Surely you aren't bound to that promise any longer?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"Hmm, perhaps not." Severus reached out and ran a single finger down the side of Horace's cheek. "However, perhaps it's your turn to come to me rather than _defiling_ the innocents of Hogwarts." Severus was only inches away from Horace and he could feel the heat of his breath against his skin.

"I—"

"I think, Horace—" Severus's voice was low and menacing, and Horace knew then—not that he'd truly forgotten—that he was talking to a Death Eater. "—you'd best agree if you don't want the Headmaster apprised of your former _activities_."

"I see your point," Horace said, his voice a bit high. "Yes, yes, that probably is best."

Horace sighed with relief when Severus pulled back, his face mostly hidden by his hair and the darkness of the corridor.

"I'll just be going now, Severus." Horace took several steps sideways, still pressed to the wall, before walking away from Severus but not turning his back. When he felt sure Severus wasn't going to say anything else, he looked one last time at the dark and imposing man standing with arms crossed and watching him.

"Professor?" Horace heard just as he was about to turn the corner.

"Yes, Severus?"

"My chambers, nine o'clock."

Horace didn't move until the sound of Severus's boots on the cold stone floor had faded into the distance.

 _Well_ , he thought to himself, _at least Severus is still not yet forty_.

Wiping his forehead again, Horace made his way to his chambers to freshen up. Never let it be said he was an inconsiderate lover…even when the boot was on the other foot.


End file.
